


In Which the Howling Commandos Think They're Funny (Bucky Disagrees)

by vix_spes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky discovers that not only do the Howling Commandos think they're funny but he and Steve really need to be quieter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which the Howling Commandos Think They're Funny (Bucky Disagrees)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts).



> Written for the fabulous nursedarry for her (slightly belated) birthday. This is only my second attempt at writing this pairing so massive thanks to kajmere and giselleslash for the handholding and the beta!

Bucky had only been semi-joking when he had asked Steve if he was going to keep the outfit but he'd actually grown rather fond of it whether Steve was actually wearing it or it was strewn over the floor of the tent they were currently occupying/wherever they were sleeping at the time. Currently it was the latter and, quite frankly, Bucky thought that leaving a bed which was occupied by a sleep-warm, satiated Steve Rogers was a medal-worthy feat. The problem was that as pliant as Steve was when he was getting plenty of sex - something Bucky knew very well and had done since they were all of sixteen - he was also a bear in the morning without coffee. Bucky was hoping that, since they had a couple of days before they moved out to the next Hydra base, the prospect of coffee could swing things in his favour where some morning sex was concerned.  
  
Steve was currently attached to Bucky like a limpet, all but using him as a pillow, something that had been their default sleeping position since they were kids and sleeping together had been all about innocence and huddling for warmth, nothing to do with sex. Bucky was still getting used to the fact that Steve was a lot bigger now than when they had last done this, something that his left arm could attest to as it had gone numb - again. The thing was, Steve might have been super-sized and might be Captain America to everyone else but not to Bucky. In essence, he hadn't changed at all from that little Brooklyn punk that Bucky had fallen in love with.  
  
But, in love with Steve or not, Bucky's arm was still numb, he needed a piss and he needed coffee. Then he needed morning sex. Pulling on nothing more than his trousers and boots, Bucky was so focused on getting coffee that he failed to notice that the rest of the Commandos were present and correct. He turned around slowly, warily, as Dugan spoke.  
  
"How come you don't call me sweetheart, Barnes?"  
  
Bucky froze. "Don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh god, Buck."  
  
"Oh Stevie, come on sweetheart. That's it."  
  
Dernier's impression of Steve and Morita's of Bucky were so disturbingly uncanny that Bucky was more than a little creeped out and half-tempted to ask if they'd been practising.  
  
"Fuck." Steve had never been good at keeping quiet during sex - neither was Bucky for that matter - but, until now, they'd been doing okay or so they thought. Apparently last night had been a total failure.  
  
"Yeah, there was a lot of that as well. Plenty of other things as well; who knew the Captain had such a filthy mouth."  
  
"Shut up you lot, Barnes hasn't answered my question. So? Am I not your type?" Dugan's question was accompanied by a lewd waggle of his eyebrows that looked more than a little ridiculous.  
  
Morita butted in before Bucky could speak, not one to pass up the chance to rag on Dugan.  
  
"What are you talking about, Dum Dum? You're nobody's type judging by how many women turned you down last night. Even the majority of men being away fighting a war hasn't made the women desperate enough to have you."  
  
"Screw you, Morita. I didn't see you having any more luck than me."  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't actually trying."  
  
Bucky tried to sidle away as Dum Dum launched himself at Morita - the coffee rations they had weren't good enough to put up with this shit - but got stopped by a grinning combination of Dernier and Falsworth.  
  
"We don't need to ask if you've got a pretty little thing waiting for you, do we?"  
  
"You can hardly describe the Captain as being a little thing, Dernier."  
  
Bucky resisted the urge to groan, wondering how Steve had managed to recruit all of these guys who thought they were funny when they really weren't.  
  
"I would not describe him as 'dollface' either but Barnes obviously thinks differently."  
  
Bucky resisted the urge to slap his face. This wasn't the first time that him running his mouth had got him into hot water. The problem was that the litany of endearments that tripped off his tongue where Steve was concerned were as natural as breathing.  
  
In all honesty, Bucky was actually impressed that the ribbing hadn't happened sooner. They've been Captain America's Howling Commandos for three weeks now but then he and Steve have been trying to be subtle.  
  
Clearly, it hadn't worked.  
  
Bucky hovered awkwardly, not really knowing what to say and wishing that Steve wasn’t still asleep so that he had some moral support. Their comrades didn't appear to have a problem with him and Steve if the joking was anything to go by but still, what he and Steve were doing was illegal and they had known plenty of people back home get arrested in police raids for far less.  
  
"So, I presume that you and the Captain means that Agent Carter is available?"  
  
Bucky practically did a double-take at Falsworth's question. "I'm sorry, what?" Where were the recriminations, the disgust, the threats to report them both?  
  
"Look, the guy came into a Hydra base by himself with just a shield to find you; that's more than friendship. Love is love, especially in war. We're not going to say anything."  
  
"Yeah, what English said. But look, we don't give a shit that you're defiling a national icon - which is what it sounded like last night - but just keep the sweethearts and baby dolls down, yeah? That's a bit too much."  
  
Despite the fact that he had always been the smooth-talker, able to get both he and Steve out of all kinds of trouble, Bucky stammered and stuttered who knew what before giving up and fleeing back to the tent that he and Steve were sharing accompanied by raucous cheers, kissing noises and wolf-whistles as well as a few ribald comments, completely forgetting to take the coffee that he had emerged for with him.  
  
Steve had just woken up when Bucky ducked into the tent, still looking more asleep than awake. There was no sign of the bruises that Bucky had left dotted across Steve's chest the previous evening but they had quickly realised that, where marks had once lingered on Steve's skin, the serum now meant that they were faded by morning, if not hours later. Bucky's train of thought was derailed as Steve shifted, the blanket moving to reveal a tantalising glimpse of hip-bone.  
  
"Buck? Where d'ya go?"  
  
"To get us some coffee."  
  
"K. 'Y coming back t'bed?"  
  
Well that was one of the stupidest questions that Bucky had heard. "Yeah I'm coming, keep your panties on baby." The words were a reflex. While Steve wasn't going to be wearing women's panties as Captain America, Bucky had persuaded Steve into then more than a few times back in Brooklyn and he'd never seen a prettier sight.  
  
"'m not wearing any. You ripped 'em off. Right b'fore you fucked me."  
  
Bucky couldn't help the groan that ripped itself from his throat. "Jeez Stevie, give a guy some warning. Christ but you've got a mouth on you."  
  
And weren't that the truth. Steve might look all angelic with his blond hair and blue eyes but throw sex into the mix and not only did he tend to lose his brain to mouth filter but he could rival a seasoned whore with some of his talk.  
  
"You like my mouth 'specially when..."  
  
Bucky didn't let Steve finish his sentence, instead choosing to find a far more pleasurable occupation for Steve's mouth. When he pulled back long minutes later, said mouth was slick and kiss-swollen and both of their chests were heaving for breath.  
  
"D'ya say there was coffee?"  
  
"Got distracted and left it behind. Don't grumble. The boys heard us last night. Seems we weren't as quiet as we thought we were."  
  
"And?" Steve's voice was hushed and Bucky could hear the nervousness that threaded through it.  
  
"They have no problems if I want to ... how did Dum Dum put it? 'Defile a national icon' but they don't want to hear me calling you sweetheart or the like."  
  
Steve's body sagged in relief and he gave an awkward laugh. "'Defiling a national icon'? Is that what you were just doing? If it was, have to say I'm kinda disappointed..."  
  
"Punk." Bucky shoved Steve with his shoulder, grumbling when it was like trying to shift a brick wall.  
  
"You love it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Bucky rolled his eyes but couldn't help the grin that quirked his lips.  
  
"So, about that defiling...."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking maybe it could be fun if the national icon got to do a bit of the defiling?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask, Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/243499.html)


End file.
